


in bed with you

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: A moment with John and Nick in bed.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	in bed with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnicolourRomantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolourRomantics/gifts).



> merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone ❤️💚 Tash had the lovely idea of doing a Secret Santa fic exchange this year, so this wouldn't have been possible without her. much love to her, Aisyah, and all of you. my dear Duranie friends helped to make my year so much brighter.

John stirs in his sleep, inhaling and exhaling deeply. It takes him a few moments to slip back into his consciousness and out of dreamland, enjoying that comfortable weighted feeling he gets after a good night’s sleep.

The first thing he notices when he awakens is a warm body cuddled against his own, just the same way he fell asleep. Though they have switched positions in their slumber, it seems, because Nick is now the big spoon. His bare chest is pressed to John’s back.

He has one arm wrapped around his waist, his hand resting gently on his stomach. He expects him to still be asleep. After all, John is always the first one awake. _Always_.

Nick breathes out softly, his breath tickling John’s skin. He is proved wrong when he feels his lips press against his shoulders. Nick’s loving kisses are slow and deliberate. They travel up his neck, creating a trail. John can feel him smiling as he gets closer to his mouth.

“Good morning,” John says, his voice coming out raspy. “How long’ve you been awake?”

“Long enough,” Nick replies. He sits up more and presses another kiss to John’s cheek. “I was waiting for you to wake up.”

“Cute. You’re too damn cute.” John shifts, now on his back. Nick takes that as an invitation to climb into his lap, still with the covers over both their bodies. He looks up at him with bleary eyes. His orange hair gets caught in a ray of sun and it makes him look angelic. “I love you,” he tells Nick, still a bit groggy, but he has never meant anything more.

“I love _you_ ,” Nick repeats in his low drawl, lips quirking into a soft smile. “And I really don’t wanna leave this bed today, darling.”

John rests his hands on his thighs. It gets him to lean closer, tilting his head. He lets John close the distance between them, lips meeting in a lock that soon deepens when Nick pushes further. He groans into his mouth, his hands holding Nick close as they kiss, tenderness in each and every movement.

Two manicured hands rest on his chest. John’s lungs are burning in the sweetest way. He loves kissing Nick senseless like this, breathing him in so deeply this way. When they finally part, his lips move along his neck, peppering kisses there. He drinks in every wonderful little gasp out of Nick.

“We don’t have to leave,” John whispers against the shell of his ear breathlessly.

Nick nods. “You’re right. We don’t. Which means you’ve got plenty of time to keep kissing me.”

“Why would I stop?” John grips Nick tighter and flips them, so he’s underneath his larger frame. His bright green eyes are mesmerizing. The way they stare up at him has John in a tizzy. “For anything? I love kissing you.”

“Don’t stop, then.”

With a hand pressed to the mattress on either side of his body, John captures his lips with his own once more. He thrills and Nick keens, gripping onto his shoulders. Every touch sends him to paradise. Every fingerprint left on his skin becomes a tattoo on his heart.

He is so in love with Nick. It’s a feeling that throbs, lives, breathes within him. It’s a feeling that makes him happy to be alive.

After a few more passionate kisses, Nick pulls him down more to sigh in his ear. “Hold me,” he says, “in that special way you do.”

John knows just what he means. He settles beside him, the bed impossibly warm. He takes him into his arms, enveloping Nick the way he likes best. He smiles as he snuggles into his chest. He likes feeling protected, this John has come to know very well.

“Your hair looks gorgeous,” he compliments, resting his cheek atop Nick’s head. One of his hands starts to rub his back. He smiles. Every curve of his body is committed to his memory. “Every color seems to suit you, somehow. What are you thinking about trying next?”

“I’m not sure. Perhaps black. Think I’d look okay with jet black hair? Would that be too harsh?”

John imagines it. He pictures him with teased black locks, heavily made up eyes, yet soft pastel lips to brighten up the look. And draw attention to his mouth, of course, though John never needs any help noticing it. “You’d look stunning. Even more so than you are now, which I didn’t think was possible.”

He feels Nick smile against his chest, his cheek against his pec. “I’ll remember that, next time I’m feeling the need to change my hair.”

“Which will likely be tomorrow, knowing you.”

“Shut up,” Nick giggles.

John’s hand drifts from his back to his hair, running his fingers through it. Nick rises up in his arms and kisses his lips. John keeps him close by applying pressure to his head, tugging his hair lightly. Nick sinks into the kiss even further.

They devour each other’s mouths, passion alive and burning between them. _Within_ them. John realizes how happy he truly is, how safe and loved Nick makes him feel.

“We should get up,” Nick says against John’s lips, out of breath when they part. “I’m thinking about making breakfast. Aren’t you hungry?”

John sighs happily, pressing his lips to Nick’s cheek. “Yeah,” he smirks, “for you, mostly.”

He catches Nick’s eye roll. “Well, aren’t you charming? Trying to seduce me.”

“Something tells me I already have, Nicky.”

Nick buries his face in the crook of John’s neck. “And you’ve even brought out the nickname. How could I resist?”

John moves so he’s hovering over him. He feels his heat everywhere, even where their skin doesn’t meet. Nick has a way of making him feel like he’s on fire, in the best way possible.

“I don’t know, how could you?” John asks playfully, diving down to kiss along his jawline. “What do you say, babe?”

“I suppose a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt...”

John adores the look in Nick’s eyes; the saturated feeling he finds there irresistible. He adores Nick himself, too. Very much so. His hands travel down, slowly easing.

He knows Nick’s body just as well as his own. A soft moan from his parted lips confirms it.


End file.
